Vampires vs Zombies
by MoonSpider95
Summary: COVT and "Zombie Queen of Newbury High" crossover. Set after 12th Grade Kills and simply a one-shot comedy bit. May not make much sense if you haven't read each book. Here, zombies have risen and Vlad and gang must stop them. Someone else there is to help


**Author's note: So, um, this was a random idea. It's based off of the novel "Zombie Queen of Newbury High". Not a serious story, just a little bit I thought would be funny. Takes place after Vlad and the gang head off to college. If you haven't read 12th Grade Kills, I suggest you not read this. I also reccomend Zombie Queen. Very much shares the same essence, or close to it.**

* * *

><p>"Ho. Ly. Shit. Vlad." Snow backed up, more scared than she had ever been. In all the years in Stokerton University, there had never been such a serious zombie infestation. Actually, there never was a zombie infestation. Until that day.<p>

"Ok, ok, ok. I think I noticed people here were a little pale, but this is something … different." Henry held back a flesh-eater by sticking his book in the creature's mouth, which, needless to say, was a small sacrifice.

Joss tried staking each of the zombies, but they just did not stay down. The two vampires grew nearer to each other. No matter how much they fought, again, there was no effect. Snow asked her boyfriend, "Can't you just go Pravus on them?"

Vlad shook his head. "I don't have it in me to use that much power right now. And I tried using my strength, speed … all of it is useless. I would kill them." The creatures pounded again and again against the door.

Joss pleaded, "Vlad, let's just kill them! They're not human anymore, and I'm pretty sure I heard a couple debating over who gets Snow's kidneys!" The woman in question was disgusted by that remark.

Vlad used his super-speed to knock more of the zombies on their butts again. "Yeah, you used to say the same about me and all the other vamps. I'm not killing them!"

Snow spoke to him telepathically. _Are you sure you don't want to make an exception?_

_No exception. _

Henry took the time to hide behind his vampire-slayer cousin. "I've known Vlad since I was eight. I've believed in vampires since I was eight. I never believed in zombies. Was that naïve?"

As the corpses began to break through the door, Joss rushed the other three across the college campus. Snow and Vlad joined hands, sure not to reach a speed where they would have left their friends behind. Soon, the McMillans caught up.

As did another figure. A guy about their age walked forward. He was dressed awkwardly, but had that geeky quality about him that made it seem more cute than weird. He ran to them, pulling out a badge. "Department of Paranormal Containment. Zombie outbreak. Virus. Someone cast a spell. Who is the Queen?"

The bunch stared at him.

"Uh, so, basically I'm a licensed zombie killer," he began. "And all of this happened because someone cast a spell to turn all the people in this area into vampires. Normally the only people immune are either the Queen or carry a specific gene, but whatever. Who casted the spell?"

Snow, Joss, and Vlad looked to each other. In a way, it all made sense. Zombies was definitely the weirdest part of the evening. But … the Queen? A spell? Who among them would cast a spell?

Then they looked to Henry … who was beating a few more zombies off with a book. A book that looked specifically like a book of witchcraft.

They all gave him an icy glare.

Henry's face turned a bright red, finally beating off another zombie. "October and I were going through a rough patch … and I found a love spell …"

The zombie-killer facepalmed. "That. Is not. A love spell. Give me!" His eyes scanned over the papers in lightning speed. "Ok, this looks like a _really_ simple version of the virus. Looks like I just need to read it backwards.

Henry looked at the crowd of former-college students that was closing around him. "So, uh, what does a Queen do anyways?"

Blatantly, the man answered, "The Queen is first up on the menu, always the one that cast the spell."

Vlad and Snow's eyes were both wide, Joss willing himself to protect his cousin. "So, you just read the thing?"

As an answer, the boy read incomprehensible material. The people began to slowly reverse to normal, a fog rising from the ground. The boy walked away. Vlad asked, exasperated, "Ok, who _are_ you?"

He looked back for a second. "Name's Chase."

Joss began to feel nostalgic. The guy was a zombie hunter. He couldn't help but ask. "So, uh, you do vampires too?"

Snow and Vlad would kill him in a glance if only they did not have a history together.

Chase laughed. "Everyone knows there's no such thing as vampires." He walked away.

Vlad snickered. They looked to him, questioning. He clarified. "Henry … you were a Zombie Queen!"

He blushed. "Shut up!"

Joss stood around, questioning the situation. "Wait, did he say something about no one but the Queen being changed? Why didn't we?"

Snow interrupted. "He also said something about a gene. Maybe Vlad and I weren't affected because were we vampires, but …"

Vlad complete her thought. "If Joss wasn't affected because of his Slayer gene, then, Henry …"

Snow and Joss' eyes widened again. Wider than when their classmates had become the undead.

Henry grinned. "Wow, I could've been a Slayer after all!"

Joss smirked. "Whatever, dude. You were still a Zombie Queen."

* * *

><p><strong>After-Reading Note: I know. Since Henry is the Zombie Queen, he would not have been effected in any case. However, I figured it would be realistic for the bunch to get confused, and I liked to get Henry's hopes up falsely. :) I is evil<strong>


End file.
